i dont know you anymore
by claus
Summary: Harry vuelve para arreglar las cosas con la persona que quiso... pero que traiciono... (ta bonita!)


I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE  
  
I would like to visit you for a while/Me gustaría visitarte un rato  
  
Get away and out of this city/Alejarme de esta ciudad  
  
Bajo de mi automóvil, algunas personas me miran. "Es HARRY POTTER" dicen emocionados . Respiro profundo y doy un gran paso hacia la entrada de su casa; mis manos comienzan a sudar, de dos meses hacia acá es lo único en que he estado pensando. Tocó el timbre y espero... "¿Qué desea joven?" pregunta una señora rechoncha de mirada cálida "ehh... ¿se encuentra la señorita que vive aquí ?" " sí pase por favor"  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break/  
  
Tal vez no debí haber llamado, pero alguien tenía q hacerlo  
  
"Voy a buscarla" se regresa apenada "Su nombre por favor"  
  
"Oh" "preferiría que fuera sorpresa"  
  
"Bien"  
  
We can go sit on your back porch/Nos podemos sentar en tu porche  
  
Relax/ Relajarnos  
Talk about anything it don't matter/Hablar de lo q sea, no importa  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me/  
  
Seré fuerte si pretendes que me has perdonado  
  
Después de un tiempo la señora regresó, había estado viendo el recibidor, demasiado elegante, bonito, acogedor... Creo que por algo la llaman "Perfecta".  
  
"Por aquí" "Gracias" dije al entrar a un gran despacho, había papeles regados por todas partes pero no había señal de ella , observaba una fotografía en la que estaba con todos sus hermanos sonriendo alegremente, parecía un cumpleaños suyo... y luego la compare con la fotografía de al lado, parecía reciente; aunque no sonreía tenía un premio en las manos, era como un diploma...  
  
"Buenos días" dijo entrando con su cabello rojizo moviéndose, pero sin mirarme, tenía un papel en las manos, se sentó detrás del grande escritorio gris. "Hola!" dije algo nervioso, no recibí respuesta "Dígame que se le ofrece" comenzó a escribir algo  
  
Because I don't know you anymore/ Porque ya no te conozco  
  
I don't recognize this place/No reconozco este lugar  
  
The picture frames has changed and so has your name/  
  
Las fotografías han cambiado igual q tu nombre  
  
"Bueno. yo." me senté en una de las sillas frente a ella  
  
"Escuche, no tengo tiempo para tonterías así que haga el favor de hablar ya" Esto último me sorprendió mucho, ella no era así, había cambiado muchísimo y aún no se dignaba a mirarme  
  
We don't talk much anymore/ Ya no hablamos tanto  
  
We keep running from the pain/Seguimos huyendo de este dolor  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again/  
  
Pero q no daría por volver a verte  
  
"Ginny" dije con voz enérgica, no tenía idea de lo difícil que era para mi esto  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así" se quitó los anteojos y luego me miro, fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, su mirada era fría, y tengo razones para pensar que a ella le paso lo mismo, tenía la boca abierta "¿Qué haces aquí Potter" No sabía que decir, a mis 24 años nunca había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando Lord Voldemort trató de matarme "er..." Se veía muy bonita enojada, era lo único que pensaba "¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?"  
  
Springtime in the city/Primavera en la ciudad  
Always such relief from the winter freeze/Siempre tanto alboroto por la  
briza fría  
The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean/  
La nieve estaba mas sola q fría, si sabes a lo q me refiero  
  
"Escucha" dije en tono serio (o al menos eso esperaba) " No puedo dormir sin pensar en ti, escribo poemas para ti, veo tu rostro en la sopa" Dí un gran suspiro "No puedo mas" "Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de dejarme por esa" se paro rápidamente y abrió la puerta "Ginny, por favor ... escucha" "No escucha tú" se volteo a verme "Quiero que te vayas Potter" "No puedo" dije bajando un poco la voz "Entonces me voy yo" Se dio la media vuelta  
  
Everyone's got an agenda/ Todos tienen una agenda Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright/ No pares, ten esa barbilla  
en alto, vas a estar bien  
Can you believe what a year it´s been/ Puedes creer lo q ha sido un año  
Are you still the same?/ ¿Eres la misma?  
Has your opinion change?/ ¿ha cambiado tu opinion?  
  
"Espera!!!" me pare tan rápido que casi tiro la silla, a pesar de eso seguí caminando "Déjame en paz" musito casi corriendo "NO" la tomé por el brazo  
  
I know I let you down/ Se q te hice daño  
Again and again/ Una y otra vez  
  
"¿Sabes que tengo pareja?" "No me mientas" "Yo no soy como tu!!" escupió liberándose de mi "¿Quién es?" Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al recibidor "Draco Malfoy"  
  
I know I never really treat you right/ Se q nunca te traté bien  
I've paid the price/ He pagado el precio  
I´m still paying for it every day/ Y lo sigo pagando cada día  
  
Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar, me deje caer en un sillón, trate de verla pero estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana, hacia mucho frío... volteo a verme, ella no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada  
  
So maybe I shouldn't have called/Así q tal vez no debí llamarte  
Was it to soon to tell?/ ¿Fue muy apresurado?  
  
"Creo que me equivoque" dije con la boca seca, todavía no levantaba la vista, pero me abrió la puerta principal de su casa, di un paso pero me quede congelado, tenía la cara tensa y los ojos rojos  
  
Oh what the hell/ Oh q demonios!  
It doesn't even matter/ Ni si quiera importa  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?/  
¿Cómo defines algo que nunca tuvo un nombre?  
Has your opinion changed?/ ¿Ha cambiado tu opinion?  
  
No sabía que hacer pero después sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace ... primero no se movía pero luego ella me devolvió el abrazo.....  
  
Because I don't know you anymore/ Porque ya no te reconozco  
  
I don't recognize this place/ Ya no reconozco este lugar  
  
The picture frames has changed and so has your name/  
Las fotografías han cambiado y con ellas tu nombre  
  
La separe un poco de mi, sus ojos habían cambiado..... "¿Que hay de Malfoy?" "No es verdad"  
  
We don't talk much anymore/ No hablamos tanto  
  
We keep running from the pain/Seguimos huyendo de este dolor  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again/  
  
Pero q no daría por volver a verte  
  
Me abrazó de nuevo. Me sentía en casa  
  
I see your face/ Volver a verte  
I see your face/ Volver a verte  
  
Canción de Savage Garden ( disco Affirmation) Espero haya sido de su agrado =) Bye 


End file.
